The present invention relates to a novel and useful tent stake device.
Tents, which are used to provide temporary shelters as a necessity or as a recreation activity, are normally not entirely waterproof. Commonly, tents are constructed of breathable material that permit passage of air through the walls and ceilings. In addition, the floor of tents are normally constructed of a more water repellant material, although seepage does occur through the floor of a tent despite this construction. Most tents are fitted with waterproof rain flies, which are extended over the upper portion of the tent, and ground covers which underlie the floor of the tent. When rain does occur, rainwater run tends to run in between the ground cover and the tent floor, which permits seepage of water into the interior of the tent. In many cases, water also drains from the rain fly over the edge of the tarp and, again, flows between the tarp and the tent base. Hilly terrain exacerbates the water seepage dilemma described above.
In the past, many tents systems have been proposed to secure the same to the ground surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 132,610 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/039769 show anchors or stakes which include notches in the body to allow securement of tent ropes or lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,232 shows a hold-down device or retainer having a handle and a ring along the shaft to retain a tarp in place on a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,346, 3,280,829, 6,256,942, Des. 377,076 and D446,838 show tent anchors or stakes having notches which extend outwardly as a part of appendages connected to the body of the stake to hold ropes tethers or lines associated with a tent.
PCT Application WO 96/07805 describes a tent peg having a flange which is removably fixed to the peg to aid in the holding of tethers connected to tents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,382 and 4,905,718 describe tent stakes having closed loops on the end portion extending above the ground surface to secure tent wires and ropes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,567 and 5,615,699 describe tent pegs and bases which employ a combination of flanges and hooks to aid in the securement of tents to a ground surface.
A tent stake device which is able to secure a tent, and other water seepage preventing items, used in conjunction with a tent, would be a notable advance in the field of outdoor equipment.